Franmiletta
Franmiletta (Fran/cesca, Ca/'mi'/la and Vio/'letta') is the friendship pairing between Francesca Caviglia, Camila Torres and Violetta Castillo. History Francesca and Camila first met Violetta at the Studio when she was leaving after her piano class with Beto. They then helped Violetta to register for "Studio 21". They quickly all became friends by sharing secrets and spending a lot of time together. They all share one great big passion, which is a great love for music. Other Names *'Framiletta '(Fra/ncesca, Ca/'mi'/la and Vio/'letta') *'Familetta '(F'/rancesca, C/'ami/la and Vio/'letta') *'Camcesletta '(Cam/ila, Fran/'ces'/ca and Vio/'letta') *'Camescletta '(Cam/ila, Franc/'esc'/a and Vio/'letta') Trivia 'Similarities' *They are all girls. *They are all students at Studio On Beat. *They are all good friends with Maxi. *They all love Angie and Pablo. *They sung the song Veo Veo together. *They all have a boyfriend (Violetta - León, Francesca - Diego and Camila - Broduey). *They love singing together. *They were in the same band along with Naty. *They were all very sad when Francesca had to leave for Italy. *Their names all end up with the letter "a". *They sang Código Amistad together. *They sang Junto a Ti together at the end of Season 1. *They love having sleepovers together. *They all have a huge passion for music. *They all have nicknames with four letters in them (Violetta - Vilu, Camila - Cami and Francesca - Fran). *They all have a boyfriend who doesn't come from Argentina (León - Mexico, Diego - Spain, Broduey - Brazil). *They all dislike Ludmila. *They were all sad when Violetta had to leave for Qatar. 'Differences' *Violetta has blonde hair, Camila has red hair and Francesca has black hair. *Violetta and Camila are Argentinean and Francesca is Italian. *Francesca and Violetta were in love with Tomás, but Camila wasn't. *Violetta was picked for Gregorio's special group, but Francesca and Camila wasn't. *Francesca and Violetta have lived in Europe, but Camila hasn't. *Camila and Francesca were in first year of Studio On Beat, Violetta wasn't 'Trademarks' Song - The Franmiletta song is "Código Amistad", because the song is about their friendship, and they sang it together several times. Another Franmiletta song is "Junto a Ti", because they sang it together at the show at the end of Season 1 and they sang it together again in Season 2. "Veo Veo" could be another Franmiletta song because they sang it together and it is written by Maxi, one of their best friends. Episode - The Franmiletta episode is probably episode 10 of season 2, because they threw a pajama party at Violetta's house, they sung "Junto a Ti" together, they promised that whatever happens, they won't stop trusting each other, and say bad words about each other, and then they officially become best friends forever. Color - The Franmiletta color is yellow, because at the final show of season 1, the three wore a yellow belt when they were singing "Junto a Ti". Another Franmiletta color could be blue because they were all wearing something blue when they sang Código Amistad. Place - The Franmiletta place would be Studio On Beat, because they spend a lot of their time there together. Another place could be the Castillo house, because they very often have sleepovers there. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Characters Category:Pairings with Violetta Castillo Category:Pairings with Francesca Caviglia Category:Pairings with Camila Torres